The poke adventure of Randers
by warp writer
Summary: Follow Kaelen Randers, as he Journeys the Jhoto region to achieve his goal of becoming the best pokemon trainer in the world, while also trying to fulfill his mysterious destiny to defeat the dark organization seeking to conquer the world.
1. The Dream

**The poke adventure of Randers**

Welcome to our Pokemon World. A place filled with wonderful creatures known as Pokemon. Humans and Pokemon team up to form many different occupations, such as coordinators, breeders, doctors, but the most popular choice is Pokemon trainer. Trainers and their Pokemon team up in things called Pokemon battles and as the name suggests battles are when trainer and Pokemon battle alongside one another as a way to bond and understand one another. This is the story of a trainer who dreams of standing at the top of the Pokemon world.

 **...**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Dream**

A hazy purple fog was all that the young trainer to be could see. He looked around scanning the environment and looking to see where he was.

"Oh Kay. I'm no weather expert but I'm pretty sure purple fog dose not come naturally", the boy said nonchalantly. He looked down noticing he could hardly see his own two feet in the hazy fog. He lifted his feet and stormed the ground a few times but felt nothing as though he was standing on nothing, but couldn't push his feet down past a certain point.

"I'm no physics expert either, but I'm pretty sure this impossible."

The boy began walking and started yelling, "hello anybody out there".

He kept yelling for 10 minutes, but eventually realized it was futile. The boy sighed in frustration, raised his arms up in the air, and then yelled, " where in Johto am I!"

"Your not in jhoto or in any place or region in your world," came a masculine voice from nowhere which echoed across the strange world.

"Huh? Who said that."

The boy looked around frantically searching for the source of the voice. He saw nothing but the weird purple fog. For a second he thought he imagined it, bu then a bright glorious golden ball of light suddenly appeared in front the boy.

"State your name boy", said the voice coming from the ball of light in a commanding tone of voice.

The boy scowled. He hated people who talked like that. He thought they were rude. "You could say please you know or at least ask a little nicer thank you."

If talking balls of light could show emotion it might've been through the way their lights glew because the voice started glowing brighter probably out of anger or at the very least annoyance. The light was bright enough to start to blind the boy.

"Do not talk to me in such tone boy"

"Don't call me boy. Call me by my name, Kaelen Randers."

The light started to pulse. It looked like it was about yell when suddenly...

"Now now control yourself," came a deep feminine voice came from nowhere. Before Kaelen could process what he had heard almost immediately a floating shimmering blue ball of light, similar to the the golden ball of light, appeared.

"The boy-er Kaelen has a point you could have asked a little nicer you know." The golden ball of light made a grumbling sound. Kaelen deduced that the golden one was just naturally grumpy and hot tempered while the blue light probably served to help control his temper.

"Well let's just tell them what we have to tell them okay." The golden light said.

"Them", Kaelen said confused. He scanned the area, but saw no one else but the balls of light. " who's them?"

The blue light chuckled a bit, "why him of course". Kaelen looked left and right,but still saw no one. Kaelen looked behind him and noticed a dark haired boy wearing a black-t and jeans. The boy looked about Kaelens age. He had a serious expression and dark eyes that looked like they could pierce through your very soul. Kaelen said the first thing that came to mind, "uh hi who are you." He didn't answer

"Man are you dense. That boy's been standing next to you since I've arrived." Said the golden light.

"Huh?", Kaelen said in a confused tone. He could have sworn that the stranger had not been here before. He was about to ask his name again when a very loud ring came which sounded suspiciously like his alarm clock. The purple fog was becoming even more hazy than it was before and the two lights and the dark haired boy were becoming fuzzy.

The golden light pulsed, "oh great he's waking up."

"Can't be helped", said the blue light. "Might as well cut the link then"

" _HOW_ _CAN YOU BE SO CALM!"_

That was the last thing Kaelen heard before he woke up.

 **Well was it good? Bad? Please review**


	2. His Mom

**Chapter 2**

 **His Mom**

Kaelen Instinctively snoozed his alarm clock. He looked around, he saw a mirror on the wall which doubled as a sliding door to the closet, a desk with a laptop on it next to the bed, when he looked down he saw a wooden floor. This was his room. He thought about the dream he just had. It seemed so real the floating balls of light, the purple fog, and the mysterious boy who appeared out of nowhere. He remembered the balls of light we're going to tell him something before he woke up, but what? He was feeling frustrated enough to rip his hair out of his head, "gosh this is confusing... Oh well."

Kaelen decided to drop it. No point in obsessing over some random dream, but in the back of his head he felt that dream would come back to bite him in the bud. "no sense in worrying about it. Today's the day." Kaelen looked at the calendar hanging on his white bedroom door. Today's date was circled in red ink pen. Kaelen got a big grin on his face and jumped out of bed. He looked in the mirror. His dark hair was sticking out in all directions, his eyes had a bit of gunk on them, and he had bad morning breath. He was wearing horizontally striped blue and white pajamas. It was not the prettiest sight in the world. Kaelen glanced at his digital alarm clock on the desk next to his bed. It was 8:05 a.m. "Well I'd better get ready. Got to be at professor Elm's lab by noon"

Kaelen walked out of his room used the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and washed his hair. He went back to his room and changed out of his pajamas. 5 minutes later he was in a pair of blue jeans and a white-T under a light blue hoodie. He didn't comb his hair, but it was atleast better looking than it was before. "Perfect".

Kaelen walked to the door, turned his head and gave his room one last look, knowing he wouldn't be seeing it for a long time, but he never lost his smile. He opened the door walked out and closed the door behind him. He walked down the stairs and was immediately tackled to the ground by his moms meganium. Meganium rubbed its head against Kaelen.

"Meganium... get... off... Your cr-crushing me", Kaelen choked. He had grown up with Meganim's affectionate, but kind of painful morning greetings. It was always a struggle to get Meganium off Kaelen, but today was especially hard. Guess you couldn't blame her after today she wouldn't be able to see her trainers son for quite a a bit of effort he managed to push the very heavy Pokemon off of him

Kaelen rubbed his back, "oh man Meganium do you have tackle me so hard". Meganium hung her head in shame. Kaelen felt a little guilty he didn't mean to make her feel bad, so he pet the large grass type's head and in response it purred.

"Where's mom", Kaelen suddenly asked. "She's usually up by now."

As if answering his question a female voice screamed, "Kaelen!" Once again Kaelen got a tackle hug and fell to the hard floor, but instead of a cute heavy Pokemon a lovely young woman was on top of him. She had long dark hair, soft brown eyes, lightly tanned skin, and was a head taller than Kaelen. She wore a light blue apron over a striped dress with different shades of red that went to her ankles. He was used to this even more so than with Meganium, as the saying goes like trainer like Pokemon.

"Mom.. get off...me your hea...vy"

Mrs. Randers pouted and pinched her sons cheeks. "How rude. I'll have you know I'm light as a feather maybe your just weak, young man."

Kaelen spoke while his mom was pinching his cheeks. "Ow so-wy. Pwease-get-owf-of-me."

His mom smiled and kissed his forehead . "Alright". She got off him and held out her hand to help him up which he accepted.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now time for breakfast"

Kaelen finally noticed the smell of maple syrup on pancakes and with eggs and a side of turkey bacon. His mouth watered. "Guess I don't have to really go 3 and half hours early." That said he ran into the kitchen and Meganium followed. Mrs Randers smiled and walked to the kitchen.

Pretty soon Kaelen was piging out on his mothers home cooking- eating like there was no tomorrow. Meganium was eating Pokemon food on the floor in her dish. The mother/trainer was eating in a more dignified manner.

"So Kaelen any idea which Pokemon your going to choose." Asked his mom.

Kaelen shrugged. "Not sure any of them's fine. Just want one with spirit.

His mom smiled. She had a pretty similar state of mind when she chose her first Pokemon. "Let's look at your options chikorita the grass type, cyndaquil the fire type, and tododile the water type. Honestly anyone of them is great choice."

"Why'd you choose chikorita out of all of them"

"She was cute." She said bluntly.

"That's it?"

"Yup."

She then petted her first Pokemon and it purred in response. "To be honest i would have been fine with any Pokemon, but something just felt right with Meganium back then. You'll understand someday."

Kaelen thought to himself. His mom would know what she was talking about after all she is a champion of the Jhoto league. That's right Aliza Randers is a winner of the Jhoto league. You see back when was a young traveling trainer, before she had Kaelen, she traveled from region to region, league to league, and made no less than the top 8. In her last competition she won the Jhoto league. Of course that was over a decade ago, but Kaelen has seen for himself just how great a trainer his mom is.

Kaelen smiled. "Maybe I will." He then shook his head. "But that doesn't help me at all. I still don't know who to choose."

His mom shrugged and said in a nonchalant kind of voice, "I don't know just pick which feels right."

To state the obvious Kaelen's mom is a bit immature.


End file.
